Water pipes have a long history beginning in the near east in such regions as Persia. Water pipes come in a variety of forms from hookahs and narghiles to bongs. An example of a hookah is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 722,405 and an example of a bong is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,785. As shown, the distinction between the hookah and the bong is that the hookah includes a long flexible tube, or in some instances, a number of long flexible tubes, through which the smoke travels from the pipe to the smoker's lungs, whereas the bong includes no such tube and the smoke is drawn directly from the pipe.
The operating principle of these water pipes is similar. A pipe with one open end and one closed end contains water. The material to be smoked is packed into a bowl which terminates in a stem below the water level. As air is inhaled from the open end, the air pressure in the pipe is reduced. Air and smoke travel from the bowl through the stem, through the water, into the headspace in the pipe above the water level, and into the smoker's lungs. Some smokers believe that as the smoke is drawn through the water, the smoke is cooled and particulate matter is filtered out making the smoke easier on the lungs.
There is some minor variation in the water pipe art, however, all prior art devices include a closed chamber for a water reservoir to prevent the water from communicating outside the water pipe. While some water pipes, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,904, include removable bases to facilitate cleaning, all water pipes, including those with removable bases are intended to be used with the bases securely closing the chamber to contain the water.
Devices for sexual stimulation have a similarly long history. Any number of vibrators and other artificial sexual aids are known in the art. Simpler devices merely use shape and material to provide stimulation. However, more complex devices are generally characterized by the use of electrical means and/or mechanical means to create motion or vibration that stimulates the user. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,381 which shows an electric motor spinning an eccentrically mounted weight to create a regular vibration. However, no prior art device was found to use a fluid or fluid motion to create stimulatory vibrations.